fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaminari (A Different Path)
Lightning Cutter: Kaminari is a Teigu in the form of a black-bladed Katana that is used by Fiona. Previously it was owned and watched over by the Danger Beast of the same name, but after she defended him from a hostile Super-class he gifted her with the blade as a token of their friendship. It allows the user to freely manipulate lightning at will, even giving them th uncanny ability to manifest it from their own body from the tiny electrical impulses the body normally gives off. History When the First Emperor, Arthur's twin brother under his name, was creating what would become the 48 Teigu, he traveled to the Western Nations upon learning of a certain Super-class Danger Beast that, outside of the normal standard set for their kind, was caring and benevolent, being a sort-of guardian that watched over the people of the Western Nations. Upon arriving there he asked the Danger Beast, whose name was Kaminari, if he could take one of the dragon's teeth to be used in the forging of one of the Teigu, and he agreed so long as after it was no longer in use or there were no wars to be fought, the weapon would be returned to him. As such, the blade Lightning Cutter: Kaminari, was forged from the tooth, its namesake coming directly from the Danger Beast out of respect, and it was used effenciately by an unknown user until, like he promised, the First Emperor returned the katana to Kaminari so that the dragon could watch over it. There it remained with him for a thousand years until the dragon encountered a girl by the name of Fiona, who quickly struck up a friendship with him. Abilities Like the Danger Beast's tooth Kaminari was crafted from, the sword was gifted with the ability to freely manipulate and generate lightning at will that, through Fiona, can either empower her or create devastating attacks similar to Adramelech. It's been shown that whenever she becomes series in a fight, similar to Budo's Teigu, the sky darkens and thunderstorm clouds begin to form overhead from which she can summon bolts of lightning down to strike her opponents with terrifying accuracy. Techniques * Thunder Gate ** The user stabs Kaminari into the ground at their feet and summons two gigantic bolts of lightning down on either side of them, creating a devastating electrical explosion that can knock back large groups of enemies and vaporize anything caught directly in the blast while leaving the user completely unharmed. * Thunder Wave ** The user supercharges Kaminari with lightning and upon swinging the blade creates a storm of lightning that can strike several opponents at once. * Supreme Voltage ** The user raises Kaminari towards the sky ad summons a bolt of lightning down from the sky, directly striking them and supercharging their entire muscular system to work at maximum overdrive, drastically increasing their speed and reflexes for a short amount of time while also enabling them to store up massive amounts of electricity within their system. * Ultimate Art: Raikiri ** Fiona's strongest technique created by herself where, after training nonstop for two weeks atop the tallest mountain of the Tyrann Mountains through raging thunderstorms and lightning shooting down all around her, on the twelfth day with the last ounce of her strength, she drew Kaminari with such speed and power she literally cleaved a lightning bolt in half when it struck the mountain before her, creating an enormous release of energy that easily broke the sound barrier. When employed in battle she uses Supreme Voltage as a precursor beforehand so as to increase the power of Raikiri, with the technique at its strongest becoming powerful enough to permanently scar the landscape black and disintegrate anything touched by the lightning and heat it releases. The only drawback of this technique is that it requires Fiona to get up close to the intended target, and it cannot be used in quick succession due to it being a one-hit kill technique. Trump Card * Shadow Clones ** Kaminari's Trump Card allows the user to create perfect mirror copies of themselves that can act independently on their own, and can be used to confuse and overwhelm opponents through sheer numerical advantage. However they are not that strong and can only take a number of hits before they disperse like a mirage.